


"Two Hours is Worth how much?"

by Bunni_Doenut



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Affection, Ambiguous Relationships, Comfort, Crying, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, The Crying Child's name is Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunni_Doenut/pseuds/Bunni_Doenut
Summary: The second option was just a joke, there was no way anyone could choose the second option over two hours of peace.There wasno way, surely.
Relationships: The Crying Child & Plushtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Crying Child/Plushtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 37





	"Two Hours is Worth how much?"

"...What? You're kidding me, right?" The plush was shocked, puzzled even. Alex knew he meant that as a joke, right? There was no way he could've taken it otherwise, right?

"I just really need one right now..." Now the kid is looking all sad at the ground, and making Plushtrap feel bad--now he's actually wants to do it just to make him feel better, _great_.

With no other words, Plushtrap leans in for a tight hug with the other boy as Alex wraps his own arms around him. A deal's a deal, he told him he could have two hours off, or a hug, and this is what he chose.

After a minute, they let go from each other. "...What could have happened to you that made you want a hug that bad?" That single sentence seemed to have threw Alexander on the edge of tears. "My brother...h-he did...I don't wanna talk about it."

Tears threatened to escape as he held his arm to his face, beginning to cry as he always does. The plush stood there, his hands almost getting close enough for a hug, but always being so, so far away. Perhaps it wouldn't be right to...perhaps he should just wait it out.

Perhaps he does, at least a little bit, care for Alex.

Plushtrap embraced Alexander once again, less as a reward...

...And more as a way to comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> Made on August 21th 2020, on Wattpad.


End file.
